Tipsy?
by Jestana
Summary: Minerva's a little tipsy and Albus decides to help her to bed. ONE-SHOT.


Tipsy?  
  
A/N: Punurple and I went ahead and RPed this little scene. I hope you like it.  
  
Minerva McGonagall giggled. She actually giggled!  
  
"Feeling tipsy, Minerva?" Albus Dumbledore asked, amused.  
  
She glared at him, swaying slightly. "I am perfectly fine, Albush"  
  
His eyes twinkled. "Really now? I take it you enjoyed the Christmas ball again this year?"  
  
She hiccupped. "Of courshe." She somehow managed to lose her usually- impeccable balance and fell against him, triggering another giggling fit.  
  
He steadied her, conscious of the fact that students could spot them at any moment. "My dear, I believe you need an escort back to your chambers."  
  
She shook her head, her hair starting to come loose from her bun. "No, I'm fine." She then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
He smoothed back a stray hair. "Come now, Tabby. You should retire for the night and sleep it off."  
  
"Mmm. You shmell nishe, Albush."  
  
He shook his head, eyes twinkling again. "Thank you, Min. Now let's get you to bed before a student sees you"  
  
"Wha?" She lifted her head and looked around, confused. "Where are my glasshesh?"  
  
"On your face, dear," he told her patiently.  
  
"They are?" She reached up to check and promptly lost her balance. "Oopshie." She giggled again*.  
  
He tried to catch her, but failed and they both hit the floor. "Oh dear. I'm afraid this is not working. You will have to be carried."  
  
She sighed, happily curling up in his arms. "Alright."  
  
He smiled and, picking her up, started to carry her up the stairs. "Should have done this in the first place. How much _did_ you drink?"  
  
"One or four glasshesh of rum punch," she informed him, snuggling against his shoulder. "It was delishioush." He kissed her forehead. "I try to steer clear of Hagrid's punch, so I'll take your word for it, my dear."  
  
She giggled yet again. "Alright." She sighed happily.  
  
His eyes twinkled and stopped in front of a Quidditch painting. "Here we are. Tartan Tabby." The painting-door didn't open. "Dear, did you change your password?"  
  
"Um." She thought for a moment. "Oh, yesh. Mistletoe and snow." The painting opened. "Shee?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yes, I see." He walked in, the door closing behind him. "Now let's get you to bed."  
  
She tightened her arms around his neck. "Nuh-uh."  
  
He sighed. "Tabby, you need to sleep." He tried to set her on the bed, but she held onto him.  
  
"Shtay with me, then?" she requested.  
  
He paused. "Minerva..."  
  
'Pleashe?" She batted her eyelashes.  
  
He was startled, but pleased. "Minerva, are you flirting with me?"  
  
She grinned. "I do believe I am." She proceeded to nibble on his ear. "Yummy."  
  
He struggled with himself. "Minerva, you are drunk and don't know what you are doing. Please, stop."  
  
Her voice was suddenly clear and precise. "On the contrary, Albus, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." She winked.  
  
He blinked owlishly down at her, reminding her of his Animagus form. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
She grinned again. "I'm not really drunk, Albus." She nibbled at his ear again. "Although it was a nice way of getting into your arms."  
  
His eyes twinkled. "Really now?"  
  
She nodded solemnly. "Your eyes are twinkling again, by the way."  
  
He smiled. "Really now?" He sat down on the bed and she settled herself in his lap. "And why would they be doing that?"  
  
She eyed him cautiously. "Because you're planning something."  
  
His eyes continued to twinkle. "Whatever makes you think that?"  
  
"Because I know you, Albus." She kissed him soundly.  
  
He closed his eyes, enjoying the kiss. By the time he broke the kiss, her bun had been completely destroyed and her hair now flowed down her back in a waterfall of satin ebony. "How well?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Considering how long we've been married? VERY well."  
  
He smirked, laying her back on bed. "It HAS been a rather long time, hasn't it?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Yes, it has."  
  
He kissed her neck. "Can you imagine life without us?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side to allow him better access, her breath getting shorter. "No, I can't, Albus. Especially when you do that."  
  
He innocently licked the dip in her neck, eliciting a gasp. "Do what?"  
  
"You know exactly what."  
  
"This?" He did it again, but more drawn out, this time drawing a moan from her as she clutched at his shoulders.  
  
"Yessssssss."  
  
One hand on her waist, he used the other to start pulling down the collar of her robes. "I love you, Tabby."  
  
"I love you, too, Albus. _Nox_." She kissed him as the lights went out.  
  
The sheets rustled and Albus' voice floated out of the darkness. "Forever and always." 


End file.
